the100fandomcom_de-20200215-history
Lügen und Geflüster
Lügen und Geflüster ist die 04. Folge der vierten Staffel und insgesamt die 49. Folge der Serie The 100. Das Drehbuch schrieb Kim Shumway und Ian Samoli führte Regie. Die Erstausstrahlung in den USA war am 22.Februar 2017. In Deutschland wurde die Folge am 07. Dezember 2017 zum ersten Mal ausgestrahlt. Kämpfe um Führung und Vertrauen in Arkadia und Polis nehmen eine gewalttätige Wendung, während Abigail Griffin ein Team zu einem entfernten Platz führt, um Antworten zu finden. Handlung Besetzung Hauptdarsteller * Eliza Taylor als Clarke Griffin * Paige Turco als Abigail Griffin * Bob Morley als Bellamy Blake * Marie Avgeropoulos als Octavia Blake * Devon Bostick als Jasper Jordan * Lindsey Morgan als Raven Reyes * Christopher Larkin als Monty Green * Richard Harmon als John Murphy * Isaiah Washington als Thelonious Jaha * Henry Ian Cusick als Marcus Kane * Zach McGowan als Roan Nebendarsteller * Sachin Sahel als Eric Jackson * Jarod Joseph als Nathan Miller * Chris Shields als David Miller * Chelsey Reist als Harper McIntyre * Luisa D'Oliveira als Emori * Ty Olsson als Nyko * Nadia Hilker als Luna * Tasya Teles als Echo * Ben Sullivan als Riley Gäste * Alex Pangburn als Hayes (Arker) * Brad Bergeron als Stevens (Ark Wache) * Jerett John als Ice Nation Krieger * Charles Zuckermann als Trikru Krieger * Craig Erickson als Arker Man * Will McDonald als Wilson (Ark Wache) * Joseph John Coleman als Taggart (Ark Wache) Soundtrack Zitate : Luna: "What if the fight is all we are? We torture, kill, betray. We pretend we're more than that just to make ourselves feel better, but it's a lie." : Raven (zu Luna): "It's not your blood that defines you. It's your heart." : Clarke: "You have to know that a random lottery is risky. We could end up with no doctors, no engineers." : Jaha: "You saw that we have to give them something to fight for. We can't tell people they have no value." : Clarke: "That's not what I said." : Jaha: "That's what they heard. The list was pragmatic, but the people need to feel like they have a say in their fate." : Bellamy: "Doesn't matter what we do. We'll always end up here – in the brink of war." : Bellamy: "Octavia will get there first. She'll warn them you're coming. You'll lose." : Echo wirft Octavias zerbrochenes Schwert auf den Boden. : Roan: "She wouldn't be taken alive." : Bellamy: "No." : Roan: "I am sorry." : Echo: "It was a good death." }} Galerie 4x04 Abigail.jpg 4x04 Boot Abigail EMori Murphy.jpg 4x04 Clarke 2.jpg 4x04 Clarke 3.jpg 4x04 Clarke Jaha 2.jpg 4x04 Clarke Jaha.jpg 4x04 Clarke Monty.jpg 4x04 Clarke.jpg 4x04 Jaha Monty Harper.jpg 4x04 Luna Murphy Raven.jpg 4x04 Monty Harper David Miller.jpg 4x04 Murphy Emori Raven Jackson Luna Nyko Abigail.jpg 4x04 Murphy Emori.jpg 4x04 Murphy Raven.jpg 4x04 Murphy.jpg 4x04 Nyko Luna.jpg 4x04 Raven EMori Murphy Nathan.jpg Videos The 100 4x04 Extended Promo "A Lie Guarded" (HD) Season 4 Episode 4 Extended Promo The 100 4x04 Sneak Peek "A Lie Guarded" (HD) Season 4 Episode 4 Sneak Peek The 100 4x04 Sneak Peek 2 "A Lie Guarded" (HD) Season 4 Episode 4 Sneak Peek 2 Trivia * In dieser Folge findet der erste Dialog zwischen Jaha und Monty statt. * Jacksons Vorname "Eric" wird durch Monty enthüllt, als er die Namen auf Clarkes Liste vorliest. Tode in dieser Folge * Unbekannte Skaikru Wache (erschossen von A.L.I.E.s Drohne) * Nyko (erschossen von A.L.I.E.s Drohne) * Stevens, Skaikru Wache (getötet von Echo) * Alle Trikru-Mitglieder die noch in Polis waren (Azgeda Krieger) * 2 Azgeda Krieger (getötet von Octavia) Referenzen en:A Lie Guarded Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode der 4. Staffel Kategorie:Staffel Vier